1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concealed storage pocket that is incorporated into the pouch pocket of an outerwear garment. More specifically, the present invention provides an interior pocket within a larger pouch that utilizes a closure means to ensure that items stored inside the concealed pocket remain securely inside. The primary purpose of concealment is to minimize attention of pick-pockets or thieves from items stored within this secured and interior pocket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an effort to keep warm in colder climates, many individuals wear several layers of clothing. While jackets are a very popular form of outerwear, sometimes a jacket is too formal, too long or too cumbersome due to its style or design. Many individuals prefer to wear more comfortable outer garments such as fleece pullovers or hooded sweatshirts. These types of garments are preferred because they are typically warm, slightly oversized by design and comfortable to wear. These types of outer garments also normally feature a large, exterior pouch pocket on the front of the garment. The purpose of the pouch pocket is to carry personal items as well as to serve as a place to keep the wearer's hands warm. The pouch pocket often has large openings on either side to allow for the wearer to insert personal items as well as a user's hands. While the large openings allow for easy insertion of the aforementioned items into the pouch pocket, the large openings also allow for items to easily fall out of the pocket accidentally or be easily visualized and removed therefrom.
In some situations, items may fall out of the pocket without the knowledge of the individual wearer of the garment. This is problematic as the personal items can become lost. Another concern is that the large openings make it very easy for a thief to pick-pocket from the pouch on this type of outer garment. This is particularly a problem for women who wear this type of outer garment and utilize the pouch pocket as a purse substitute; carrying her wallet, keys, money, etc., in the pouch pocket. The theft problem is not limited to women, however. Men also have a propensity to store wallets, keys and money in the pouch pocket on these types of garments. While the pouch pocket offers an individual a large storage space for personal items, the pouch pocket offers little protection or security for those personal items once placed in the pocket.
Several patents attempt to addresses such concerns regarding pockets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,708 to Segelin describes a concealable pocket structure that incorporates into a garment pocket, which results in two pockets existing in the same location on a garment—an actual pocket and a concealed pocket. The structure of the Segelin pocket has three panels: a back panel that secures to the garment, an intermediate panel that divides the pocket into the actual pocket and the concealed pocket and a front panel that is spaced away from the garment that has a flap attached to the portion of the front panel, which folds over the intermediate panel to form the concealed pocket. The individual wearer of the pocket would place their valuable items in the concealed pocket by lifting the folded panel back and inserting his or her items into the concealed pocket. The individual would then replace the folded panel, leaving only the actual pocket easily accessible. If a thief were to access the pocket, the thief would only find the actual portion of the pocket and would find the pocket to be empty as the individual with the pocket has hidden his or her personal items in the concealed pocket.
Similar to the pocket structure described in the Segelin patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,269 to Nowak that describes a concealable pocket structure that incorporates into a garment pocket, which results in two pockets existing in the same location on a garment—an actual pocket and a concealed pocket, with an intermediate space in between for additional layer of security. The structure of the Nowak pocket has four panels. First, there is a front panel that is spaced away from the garment and forms the front of the actual pocket. Next, there is a first intermediate panel that forms the backside of the actual pocket. Inconspicuously, the first intermediate panel extends up behind the pocket opening. An intermediate space exists between the first intermediate panel and a second intermediate panel. The concealed pocket lies under the second intermediate panel, whereby the second intermediate panel forms the front side of the concealed pocket. A back panel forms the backside of the concealed pocket and attaches to the garment.
To access the concealed pocket of the device, an individual must access the actual pocket and pull back the first intermediate panel from the top of the first panel. Pulling back the first panel grants access to the intermediate space between the first intermediate panel and the second intermediate panel. An individual reaches down through the intermediate space to gain access to the concealed pocket by pulling up on the second intermediate panel from the bottom of the second intermediate panel. An individual places his or her valuable personal items in the concealed pocket and then replaces the intermediate panels such that the concealed pocket is undetectable.
The Nowak pocket structure offers a high level of security when concealing personal items. The purpose of the Nowak pocket structure is to conceal a personal item in a pocket such that no one would know the item is in the pocket. Thus, to remain undetected, an individual should limit the size of the items he or she stores in the concealed pocket. Not only that, the process of accessing the concealed Nowak pocket requires such effort that it would be virtually impossible for a thief to access the concealed pocket without detection. Yet, the same aspect of the device that makes it useful—the highly involved process in accessing the concealed pocket—can also be an undesirable characteristic of the device for many individuals. The present invention provides an individual with a secure, concealed pocket to store personal items in that is not overly complicated to access, and allows for a large volume of storage compared to the Nowak pocket structure. The pouch design of the outer pocket described by the present invention effectively hides lumps or bumps in the garment attributable to items stored in the concealed pocket. The present invention conceals the concealed pocket inside the pouch pocket and utilizes a zipper to ensure that those items stay within the pocket and do not accidentally fall out. The zipper also adds a level security against theft as a thief would likely be detected during the unzipping of the concealed pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,147 to Buquets describes plurality of pockets for a garment that incorporates a hidden concealed pocket. For example, one embodiment of the Buquets pocket structure is a breast pocket with two pockets in place of the traditional single breast pocket on a shirt or jacket garment. The pair of pockets form a flap that is sewn to the garment at the top of the pocket and attaches by hook and eye fasteners at the bottom of the pocket so that the pair of breast pockets, which forms the flap, pulls away from the garment at the bottom of the flap to reveal a concealed zipper pocket. The purpose of the Buquets pocket system is to provide an individual with a plurality of pocket options on a single garment with some pockets overlapping others. Inconspicuous concealment of pockets is not the intent. Regardless, the limitation of the Buquets device is the volume of items which can feasibly be stored in the concealed pocket. Bulky items such as a wallet, keys or cellular phone could be placed in the concealed pocket; however, it would be outwardly apparent that a bulky item is being concealed in the hidden pocket. Furthermore, some individuals do not desire to have a concealed breast pocket, and would prefer the comfort and style associated with hooded sweatshirts or pullovers. The present invention is a pocket structure for incorporation into such outer garments. The bulky nature of personal items stored inside the concealed pocket need not be considered as the design of the exterior pouch pocket, within which the concealed pocket is concealed, hides the bulky shape of the stored items.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,115 to Stanislaw describes an inconspicuous concealed pocket incorporated into the lining of a garment, particularly garments including swimsuits, beach wear, active and exercise wear. Such garments are typically tight fitting or snug by design, and feature no pockets as pockets filled with personal items would distort the look of the clothing. The Stanislaw pocket structure is intended to be a slim pocket, for the storage of thin items such as personal identification cards, gym access cards, beach access cards or a thin money clip. The top of the pocket is capable of closure as the closure mechanism is incorporated into some decorative seam or aspect of the garment such that the closure mechanism is undetectable.
The Stanislaw pocket structure is limited in the types of personal items that can be stored within. Thin, flat items are the intended items to be stored inconspicuously as a bulky item is outwardly detectable due to the nature of the garment. Storing keys in a concealed bathing suit pocket stretches the bathing suit material and distorts the look of the bathing suit, making it outwardly apparent that the wearer is storing some concealed item of odd shape in his or her swim wear. The present invention is a pocket structure for incorporation into outer garments, such as hooded sweaters or fleece pullovers. The bulky nature of personal items stored inside the concealed pocket of the present invention is not problematic as the design of the exterior pouch pocket, within which the concealed pocket is concealed, hides the bulky shape of the stored items.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,966 to Wiesenthal describes a concealed pocket located on the interior of a jacket for the purpose of concealing the backing of post-production embroidery on the interior side of the jacket. The concealed pocket is sealable via a zipper, and is only accessible by opening the jacket and gaining access to the interior of the jacket. The interior pocket is made from the same material as the exterior of the jacket and is sufficiently large as to cover the backing of the post-production embroidery on the jacket. One drawback to the Wiesenthal pocket is that an individual must open his or her jacket to gain access to the concealed interior pocket, exposing him or herself to the cold. The present invention is easily accessible from the exterior of the outer garment into which the concealed pocket is incorporated. An individual need not expose him or herself unnecessarily to the cold when accessing the pocket.
The present invention is an outer garment that incorporates a concealed pocket having a closure means that is locked inside of the pouch pocket of an outer garment—i.e., a hooded sweater or a fleece pullover featuring a pouch pocket. The purpose of the concealed pocket inside the pouch pocket is to allow an individual to more securely store his or her personal items while still retaining the pouch pocket for the purpose of providing a place to easily insert their hands. The design of the exterior pouch pocket allows for the easy concealment of bulky items such as keys or wallets within the concealed pocket, as the contour of the garment is covered by the exterior pocket and the pocket facilitates ease of entry and withdraw from the interior pocket.
It is therefore submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing outer garments devices to incorporate a concealed pocket within an exterior pouch pocket. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.